Because You'll Never Be Alone
by sunnywolf
Summary: Gilbert Belischmidt was a young German man who was known for being a bit of a loud mouth. He was twenty, and in love. This wasn't the regular kind of love, the one with hugs and kisses and the once-in-awhile date. No, his love was serious with his boyfriend Matthew Williams. Matthew and Gilbert loved each other to the core, or are they too much for each other?


Gilbert Belischmidt was a young German man who was known for being a bit of a loud mouth. He was twenty, and in love. This wasn't the regular kind of love, the one with hugs and kisses and the once-in-awhile date. No, his love was serious with his boyfriend Matthew Williams. Matthew was the nicest boy you could ever meet. Matthew, or as Gilbert called him 'Birdie', had the most silky blonde hair and the most alluring eyes. His eyes were violet and Gilbert's eyes were almost red. They were both outcast among their friends and families. They were always different.

Gilbert made sure to stop by the town bakery to buy some maple cookies for Matthew when he got off work. Matthew worked for the city, while Gilbert was having trouble getting a job. He relied on his younger brother Ludwig's help when it came to money. After he bought the cookies he dropped his 'special' present in the bag with the cookies. Gilbert got into his cheap car and drove on the street where Matthew got off of work. Now he waited.

Matthew got out of his work building around 4:00 P.M. He saw Gilbert's cheap car parked outside the building and we walked up to it. He tapped on the window. Gilbert rolled the window down and smiled kindly at Matthew.

"Hey Birdie! Ready for our date?" Gilbert asked. Matthew looked at Gilbert confused.

"D-Date? I didn't know we had a date," Matthew softly said. Matthew had a bad habit of speaking too softly and stuttering a lot. Gilbert chuckled at his Canadian boyfriend.

"It was a surprise! I hope no one told you," Gilbert told Matthew. Matthew nodded his head no and got into the car.

"No, I didn't know. You surprised me alright. Well at least it will be nice to go on a date with you," Matthew said softly. He gave Gilbert a warm smile. Gilbert gave a cocky smile back to Matthew.

"Buckle up babe; we are going on a ride!" Gilbert told Matthew, putting on some dark shades. Matthew put on his seat belt and clung onto his seat. Gilbert could be such a hectic driver at times. Gilbert drove off very fast on the road, nearly hitting two cars.

"Gil! Please slow down! We are going to crash!" Matthew yelled. Gilbert gave a chuckle. His laugh almost sounded like 'kesesese,' which was most amusing to Matthew. Gilbert wildly drove down the street and made a turn onto a highway.

"Where are we going?" Matthew asked as they drove down the highway. Gilbert grinned at Matthew and laughed again.

"It's a surprise Birdie! Now I can't ruin a surprise!" Gilbert grinned blissfully. Matthew couldn't help but smile at Gilbert's cocky smile. Gilbert may have been a little too outgoing and annoying at times but he was perfect for Matthew.

Matthew yawned and leaned back in his seat. Gilbert started to drive more carefully and calmly. He looked at Matthew and toke off his shades. Matthew rubbed his eyes.

"You tired Mattie? You can nap. It is like an hour drive for where we are going," Gilbert told his Canadian boyfriend. Matthew nodded and shut his eyes and dozed off. Gilbert looked at how cute his boyfriend was when he was asleep.

When Matthew opened his sleepy eyes he noticed that they weren't in the city anymore. It almost looked like they were in the country. The trees were beautiful shades of green and it seemed so peaceful. When Matthew turned his head he saw his albino boyfriend still driving the car. Gilbert didn't notice that Matthew was awake. Matthew yawned loudly making Gil notice him. Gilbert turned his head.

"Good morning sleepy head," Gilbert said to Matthew sarcastically. Matthew sat back properly into his seat.

"Hey Gil, where are we?" Matthew asked. Matthew ran his fingers through his hair like a comb.

"Still a surprise, don't worry we are almost there though," Gil told Matthew. Matthew started to wonder if Gil was taking him to rob a bank or something horrible like that. He wasn't a criminal just a trouble maker. Matthew awkwardly stared into the road. It was pretty scenery though; Matthew always grew in a city never in the country. His twin brother moved in the country a couple time, then again Alfred loved to travel. He never could make up his mind on where to live between the country and the city.

Matthew pressed his cheek against the car window, the cool glass nipping at his face. He still felt tired, and overall bored of their car ride to god knows where. The country side was beautiful though. On the side where Gilbert was sitting his window side viewed miles of fields of grassland and long wheat growing. It was wonderful sight to see, Matthew had such a stressed out life. Between his job, his annoying brother always pestering him, his parents sometimes forgetting who he was, his stepsister being her, and just life in general stressed Matthew out. Gil always relived Matthew of the stress of being 'transparent' to the world.

"We are here," Gilbert said as he parked his car on the side of a dirt path. Matthew unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car. The wind blew through Matthew's hair. He looked out to where they were parked. It was just a meadow with a willow tree. Matthew became puzzled, why here? Gilbert got out of the car and popped open the trunk and pulled out a picnic basket. He grinned at Matthew cockily.

"Let's have a picnic Birdie," Prussia smiled. Matthew smiled and Gilbert, slightly embarrassed. Gilbert grabbed Matthew's hand and dragged him into the meadow. Gilbert dragged Matthew under the willow tree and let go of his hand. Matthew was a bright pink, he felt his heart race. Matthew always got easily embarrassed and he also was jumpy. Prussia laid out a checker patterned blanket on he long, soft green grass and spread it out nicely. Matthew sat down on the blanket. Gilbert put down the picnic basket and sat down. He pulled out two sandwiches from him and Matthew.

"Here B.L.T sandwich for my Birdie~" Gilbert cooed sitting down on the blanket and handing the sandwich to Matthew. Matthew took a big bite out of his sandwich.

"It isn't bad," Matthew said in a muffled voice. Gilbert quickly ate his whole sandwich. Matthew slowly ate his sandwich. Gilbert pulled out a bottle of wine and two red solo cups. He poured the wine into the cups and handed one to Matthew who was just finishing his sandwich. Matthew grabbed the cup and drank down some wine. Gilbert sipped his wine down.

"It's French wine. I thought you like it because it's French. And you like French stuff because you're Canadian." Gilbert said smiling. He looked at Matthew, and Matthew looked a bit irritated. "Urg- Sorry did that sound racist?"

The Canadian nodded his head no. "No, I do like French foods I guess,"

Gilbert felt awkward for pestering Matthew like that. He sipped his wine trying to think of a way to save himself. Matthew looked up from his cup of wine. "Gil?"

Gilbert looked up at Matthew, slightly shaking. He blew it. "Y-yes?"

"Thank you," Matthew mumbled. Gilbert looked at him, confused. He rubbed the back of his head.

"Vhat? Thank me? Why?" Gilbert questioned. Matthew smiled sadly.

"For being here for me. You're like the only one who notice me and really cares for me. So thank you," Matthew whispered. He looked so sad. Gilbert got really mad when his boyfriend looked so helpless and upset. He was too cute to be sad.

"Hey, Hey! Don't be like that Birdie! Just because you may not be the most noticeable person to others, doesn't mean people don't love you. Don't be like that Mattie; I love you too much to see you sad." Gilbert told Matthew. Matthew looked up. His violet eyes filled with tears. Matthew always felt so alone. Everyone thought he was his trouble making brother, his parents sometimes never noticed him and when they did they thought he was Alfred. He did love his parents though they unintentionally neglected him.

"But, I'm invisible," Matthew mumbled. Gilbert put his hand on Matthew's shoulder.

"No, because I can see you. You'll never be alone,"

Gilbert cuddled close to his boyfriend, kissing him on the head. The sun appeared to be heading down. Gil and Matthew looked at the sun, cuddle up near each other. Matthew wanted to smile, he was so happy with Gilbert. Gilbert put his head on Matthew's and picked up his wine. He held it up.

"Here's to never being truly alone," Gilbert said making a toast. Matthew lifted his cup of wine and gently hit it against Gil's.

"Cheers," Matthew said smiling. They both chugged down the rest of the wine in their cups. When they finished they placed down their cups. Gilbert jolted up.

"Oh I almost forgot!" he yelled. He rummaged through the picnic basket. Matthew tried to peak over Gil's shoulder to see what he was grabbing. Gilbert pulled out a brown bag. He opened it and pulled out a cookie shaped like a maple leaf. He grinned showing his white teeth.

"I bought some maple cookies! I thought you may like them. I thought hey if you like maple syrup and stuff this is the least I can do," Gilbert said to Matthew handing him a cookie.

"Gil you didn't have to," Matthew whispered sweetly. Gilbert practically shoved the cookie in Matthew's mouth. He blushed and chewed on it. They were really good. Matthew ate his cookie and licked his fingers after.

"Good right?"

Matthew nodded and pulled out another cookie from the bag. He let a bit of the cookie in his mouth and let the rest pop out of his mouth. He rummaged through the picnic basket and looked for water. Gilbert tapped Matthew on the shoulder. Matthew turned around and Gilbert bit the end where Matthew didn't have the cookie in his mouth. Matthew blushed red and Gil smiled seductively.

"Pocky game?" Gilbert mumbled with the end of the cookie in his mouth. Gilbert took a bite of the cookie getting closer to Matthew's lips. Matthew felt his heart race. Matthew took the last bite so he could gently give Gilbert a kiss on the lips. He chewed the cookie in his mouth and forced it down. He nearly died of embarrassment even though he and Gilbert were the only ones under the willow tree. Gilbert gave out his ridiculous laugh.

"You really are red aren't you Birdie!" the albino laughed.

"Maple…" Matthew whimpered. A little yellow bird perched on Gilbert's head.

"Peeyo, peeyo, peeyo!" it tweeted. Matthew just stared at the bird. Gilbert had this strange talent of attracting yellow bird. Gilbert looked up, having a hard time seeing the bird on his head.

"Aw look I have a new friend! I will call him Gilbird!" Gilbert laughed. Matthew started to question his boyfriend's sanity.

"You name all your birds Gilbird,"

"Then this is Gilbird the fifth!" Gil laughed. Matthew just rolled his eyes and cuddled up to Gil. The bird didn't even leave Gilbert's head. It sat there practically making a nest out of Gilbert's white hair. The sun went down a little more, making the sky beautiful shades of blue and orange.

"You know Birdie one day we will have our own family of birds. Wouldn't that be nice?" Gilbert asked sweetly. Matthew blushed and smiled.

"I guess, I think that be fun." Matthew mumbled pulling out another maple cookie and nibbling on it. Gilbert knew although Matthew was sweet and shy on the outside on the inside he was strong but at the same time very delicate and sad. He knew Matthew needed someone to care for him, not care as in give him cash but to give him love and affection. Matthew was too sweet to be unnoticed.

"Matthew?" Gilbert asked. Matthew ate his cookie and pulled out another one.

"Yes?"

"Do… Do you hate me?" Gilbert asked. Matthew blinked at Gilbert confused. Matthew nodded his head no.

"No never. Why would you think that? Gilbert I love you," Matthew said. Gilbert blushed.

"Well, I mean I am bit too annoying and loud and I am an attention hog and broke as hell and…"

"Stop that Gilbert!" Matthew cut Gilbert off. He had a mad look on his face. "I don't care if you are any of those, I love you for you. Okay? Like you said yourself, we will never be alone."

Matthew grasped Gilbert's hand. The warm silky touch of Matt's fingers gave Gilbert a cozy feeling in his heart.

"Hey Matthew how do I say I love you in French?" Gilbert asked.

"Oh, je t'aime." Matthew told him. Matthew grabbed another cookie out of bag and chewed on it. They were really good. "Hey Gil? How do you say I love you in German?"

"Ich liebe dich," Gilbert giggled.

"Well then, ich liebe dich Gilbert." Matthew said smiling and kissed Gilbert on the cheek.

"Je t'aime Birdie, I love you so much. I will always be here for you," Gilbert kissed Matthew on the cheek. Matthew giggled.

"The cookies are really good you know, that's how I know you didn't make them." Matthew giggled. He grabbed the bag of cookies. He put his hand into the bag. When he pulled out his hand, he didn't grab a cookie. It was a small black box. Matthew dropped the box and stood up. Gilbert grabbed the box blushing red.

"Matthew, I loved you for a long time now and we both know why. I may not be the best boyfriend but I just want you to know you will never be invisible no matter who are what you are," Gilbert said getting on one knee. Matthew cupped his hands over his mouth and nose. His eyes started to fill with tears. Gilbert opened the box to show a small diamond ring.

"Matthew Williams… Will you marry me?" Gilbert asked. Hot tears started to roll down Matthew's face and his face turned a bright pink. "I know I may not be the richest or most perfect and maybe not even suitable to be your husband but…"

Matthew tackled Gilbert playfully to the ground. He wrapped his arms around Gilbert's stomach as he fell backwards into the ground. Gilbert held the ring in one hand and held Matthew in another.

"Yes!" Matthew screamed. "Oh my god, yes a thousand times! Oui!"

Matthew started to cry tears of happiness. Gilbert hugged Matthew back, burying his face into Matthew's shoulders. Gilbert started to cry as well. Matthew let go of their hug and gave Gilbert a big romantic kiss on Gilbert's lips. Gilbert held Matthew's head to press their lips together. They released their kiss and giggled. Gilbert gently grabbed Matthew's hand and slipped the ring on, kissing his hand.

"To a new beginning, me and my Birdie. And maybe some baby birdies!" Gilbert said patting Matthew's stomach. Matthew pushed his hand away. Matthew blushed.

"Gil I am a boy! I can't get p-pregnant!" Matthew whimpered. Gilbert laughed.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

They packed the car with all their picnic gear and got in. Gilbert got into the driver's sea. The little yellow bird flew away as Gilbert got in. All him and Matthew could do was smile. Matthew got into the passenger seat.

They drove up just talked and talked about their new life they were going to have together. Matthew kept going on and on about how he could make pancakes for Gilbert every morning and how happy they are together. Gilbert just kept talking about how cute Matthew would be in a wedding gown (which Matthew kind of rejected the idea of walking around in a wedding dress) and having little "birdies" with Matthew (Which Matthew also rejected the idea of).

"Gil if you want kids so bad we can just adopt, trust be I want kids to. Let's get home first and have this conversation there," Matthew told Gilbert. Gil gave a cocky smile.

"Yeah because at home we can try for a baby!" Gilbert laughed. Matthew blushed a bright red.

"G-Gil! Don't say things like that!" Matthew whimpered. Gilbert laughed louder. He practically had tears flowing out of his eyes he was laughing so hard. Matthew rolled his eyes and slouched in his seat. He crossed his arms. Gilbert could see Matthew's shiny engagement ring on his finger.

"Aw don't be like that Birdie, I was kidding." Gilbert smiled. Matthew just groaned. Gilbert softly chuckled "maybe,"

"How much did this ring cost?" Matthew asked looking at his ring.

"Don't worry about it; it was my way of showing our love for each other." Gilbert told Matthew putting on the best poker face he could.

"Gil… How much…"

"I sold my laptop," Gilbert said in the calmest way he could.

"Aw, Gil! I need to get you a new one okay?" Matthew told him. Gilbert nodded his head no and blushed.

"Don't worry about it! I swear it is fine,"

"Let's say it is a wedding gift," Matthew told him. Gilbert smiled. Matthew leaned over and puckered his lips. Gilbert went in and gave Matthew a smooch. Matthew looked over from their kiss into the road.

"GIL LOOK OUT!" Matthew yelled grasping into the seat. As they passed an intersect and a car came by and… **_Wham…_**

Oooooooooooooo

Gilbert opened his eyes slowly looking into a ceiling. He felt dizzy and cold. Where was he? Gilbert slowly leaned up, he was laying on something. It was a bed. When he looked at the bed it looked at a hospital bed. He was hooked up to a lot of weird machines to. Gilbert wondered if he was in a hospital, but why? Gilbert carefully observed the room. There was a vase of beautiful roses on his bed side. There were balloons. He tried to read them. One said 'Get Well Soon,' and another said 'Feel Better' and there were a lot of red, black, and white balloons. A door creaked open. Gilbert looked to his left to see a door and a window with a curtain covering it. A nurse walked in.

"Mr. Beilschmidt, your brother is here to visit you." The flat chested women said. Gilbert laid back in his bed. His younger brother Ludwig walked in with his boyfriend (and Gil's close friend) Feliciano. They ran over to his bedside. Feli carried a bouquet of flowers.

"Bruder? Can you hear me?" Ludwig asked in his strong German accent. Gilbert turned his head towards Ludwig.

"Y-yeah. What happened?" Gilbert asked in a soft rough voice. He throat hurt like hell.

"You were in a car accident. We were so scared for you! Vee~" Feliciano whined. Gilbert felt his head. He felt a bandage wrapped around his forehead.

"I feel like crap," Gilbert whimpered. Feli put down his flowers on Gilbert's bedside.

"Elizabeta and Mr. Edelstein came here and left you some balloons and flowers yesterday, we all were worried about you!" the small Italian whimpered.

"Thank gott you're alvight bruder," Ludwig said. Gilbert sat up fast. He looked around quickly.

"Where's Matthew?!" Gilbert yelled. He tried to get out of the bed but his brother stopped him.

"Calm done. Matthew is fine. He is still resting though, you do to."

Gilbert didn't care. He got up, ripped off all the cords connected to him and went over to a bench where some clothes were. He ran into the hospital room bathroom.

"You can leave if you want, I am fine now." He yelled through the door. He got out in about a minute and left the room. Feli and Ludwig just sat in his hospital room. He ran down the hall avoiding all the nurses trying to stop him. He went up to one of the doctors who mentioned Matthew's name. Gilbert confronted him. The tag on the doctor read Doctor Bondevik.

"Excuse me, where is Matthew William's room. I was with him in the car crash. I wanna see him," Gilbert told the doctor.

"He is in room two thirty-eight but he is resting at the moment you really shouldn't…" Gilbert ran off before the doctor could finish his sentence. Gilbert ran down the hall pushing nurses and visitors out of the way. He tried to look for a door labeled 238. When he found it he stopped at the door and slowly opened it. Matthew was laid on the hospital bed with lots of cords hooked up to him. He had a bandage over his left and had so much wrappings and bandages he looked like a mummy. Gilbert felt tears swell up in his eyes. He noticed that his family was in the room sitting in chairs set up for visitors. His sister wasn't there though. Alfred stood up, Matthew's twin brother.

"You bastard! This is your fault! Matthew is in the hospital because you can't drive a stupid car!" Alfred yelled. Matthew's dad Francis stood up.

"Please stop yelling Alfred; you're going to awaken Matthew." The Frenchman said. Gilbert and Francis were actually close friends. Matthew's "mom," (he had two dad's for parents) was still sitting. He had big bushy eyebrows like caterpillars. Gilbert didn't get along with him. Arthur and he never got along.

"You two give me a headache…" The Englishman complained. Gilbert sat by Matthew's bedside.

"I said don't touch my brother!" Alfred screamed. Gilbert felt tears fall from his eyes and his face became hot.

"Why? So you can all ignore him again?! Or think he is Alfred!? Matthew is everything to me and you only choose to notice him when he really doesn't want to be noticed. You're all selfish jerks!" Gilbert screamed tears rolling down his eyes. They all looked at Gilbert in shock. He never cried like that or lashed at someone like that. Gilbert grabbed Matthew's hand. He still noticed how his ring was on his finger. He held his head.

"Gilbert, I am sorry for what happened. But we are going through a lot as well. We still love him to." Francis told him. Gilbert let one of his tears roll right onto Matthew's hand. Gilbert felt Matthew's hand squeeze Gilbert's hand. Everyone looked at Matthew. Matthew's eyes slowly flickered open.

"Matthew? How you feeling?" Arthur asked. His English accent sounded so funny to Gilbert.

"F-Fine… I am just a bit dizzy and in pain." Matthew whimpered. He turned his head towards Gilbert. "Gil you're crying…"

Gilbert rubbed the tears from his eyes. "Yeah, I am just so worried for you…"

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Matthew asked softly.

"I don't care about that. I only need to care for you. I am so sorry," Gilbert whimpered. He kissed Matthew's hand. Alfred felt disgusted.

"Hold on a damn second bro, is that a ring on your finger?" Alfred asked. Matthew turned his head towards his family. He lifted his hand from Gilbert's grip and looked at his ring.

"Yeah…" Matthew softly whimpered. They all looked at him in shock.

"Matthew you're getting married?" Arthur asked. Matthew smiled sweetly and nodded his head.

"That's great mon flis! I can't wait!" Francis cooed. Alfred rolled his eyes and glared and Gilbert, who glared back. Francis pushed Arthur and Alfred out of the room. "Let the bride and groom have a chat,"

They left and Gilbert started to cry again. Matthew smiled at Gilbert.

"Gil this isn't your fault. Don't be mad at yourself. I am fine," Matthew told him.

"But you're not. Because of me you're here. I am so sorry," the albino cried. Matthew put his hand on top of Gilbert's hand. Alfred, Arthur, and Francis were still watching them from the window that looked out into the hall and into Matthew's hospital room.

"Don't be. Everything will be alright, I'm fine. I am not mad though. Gil stop crying please," Matthew whimpered, feeling guilty as well.

"No!" Gilbert screamed, squeezing Matthew's hand tighter. Matthew felt shocked. "What if you died? What if it was our wedding day or what if there were kids in our car! I can't be an irresponsible husband, ever! I already failed you."

Matthew put his hand on Gilbert's face, rubbing a tear away. Matthew gave Gilbert a warm smile. Gilbert felt a warm feeling in his heart again. Something about Matthew's smile made everything so much happier.

"Gilbert, I know it was an accident. Nothing is your fault Gil. I am fine and if I thought you wouldn't be a worthy husband why would I say yes to marry you? Gil I love you so much, I trust you with everything I got. I trust you with my 'birdies' as well. I bet you'd be great with them," Matthew softly said. Gilbert chuckled a little. Matthew smiled brightly despite his condition. The cardiac monitor showed Matthew heart beat was a little slow. Gilbert didn't know what it meant but Gilbert became precautious. Gilbert kissed Matthew's hand. Matthew looked over at the cardiac monitor.

"Gilbert? Give me a kiss," Matthew told him. Gilbert felt confused. He kissed Matthew on the lips. Alfred banged on the window.

"Don't touch my brother you pervert!" Alfred yelled through the window. His voice sound muffled through the window. Alfred pressed his face against the window. Gilbert and Matthew rolled their eyes.

"It sucks he will be my brother-in-law," Gilbert joked. Matthew giggled a bit. Gilbert looked at Matthew, with his sad smiling flashing at Gilbert. Matthew's smile went away and he clutched his hand.

"Thank you so much Gilbert. Matthew Belischmidt sounds great to me. I love you so much," Matthew smiled brightly. It was a fake, adorable smile.

"Mattie?" Gilbert asked.

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

"You will never be alone again. We both will never be alone," Matthew said in a soft voice. Matthew clutch on Gil's hand lightened.

"Mattie?..."

_Beep… Beep…_

"Baby birdies never sounded bad, sounded great to have kids actually. But that's ok right. I love you so much Gil, thank you." Matthew whispered. He barely could hear Matthew. Matthew flickered his eyes open and close. Gilbert just sat there in shock.

_Beeeeep…_

The cardiac monitor stopped beeping and gave a long beep, flowed by sirens of the machines in the room. Matthew's eyes shut closed.

"Matthew? MATTHEW?!" Gilbert screamed standing up. Nurses and doctors ran into the room. One pulled Gilbert out. He kept screaming for Matthew. Alfred was fighting off two doctors.

"Let me see my brother! Mattie! Mattie!" Alfred screamed being dragged out by doctors. Arthur was crying on Francis's shoulder. The doctor's tried to tell them to leave but Francis kept yelling and screaming at them. Gilbert touched his lips still feeling Matthew's soft lips. Gilbert started to cry.

He loved Gilbert and Gilbert loved him. This wasn't the regular kind of love, the one with hugs and kisses and the once-in-awhile date. No, his love was serious with his soon-to-be-husband/wife Matthew Williams. Matthew was the nicest boy you could ever meet. But Gilbert never knew if he could have Matthew anymore.

"I am so sorry," Gilbert cried.


End file.
